Os Anjos Banidos
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Novos adversários, uma jóia, metas a serem alcançadas... Mas quem são essas criaturas? Athena e seus Cavaleiros poderão deter estes inimigos?
1. Chegada

_(Obs.: Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Esta é uma história de fã para fãs, sem objetivo de lucro ou de ferir qualquer direito autoral.)_

**OS ANJOS BANIDOS**

**Grécia – Santuário**

_Saori descansava tranqüilamente em seu quarto enquanto em alguma parte do mundo, coisas estranhas estavam para acontecer..._

**Egito – Sítio arqueológico**

_Um rapaz moreno de estatura mediana e com não mais que 25 anos correu em direção ao arqueólogo que chefiava as escavações daquele sítio:_

_- Senhor, veja o que encontrei. – ele lhe mostrou uma peça, a metade de um círculo dourado, quebrado e sujo, com detalhes ao seu redor – Pelo estado de conservação nem parece Antigüidade. O que poderá ser?_

_- Bom, se conseguirmos achar a outra metade saberemos. Continuem escavando. É uma linda peça. – comentou observando a jóia mais de perto._

_ooo000ooo000ooo_

_Dois dias se passaram._

_- Professor, veja. – gritou o mesmo rapaz, eufórico em meio à poeira das escavações, agitando um objeto em uma das mãos. – Achei! Achei a outra metade! – subiu desajeitadamente os barrancos e correu até o arqueólogo chefe._

_O outro meio-círculo era semelhante ao encontrado anteriormente, mas desta vez tinha pendurada uma corrente toda trabalhada._

_O arqueólogo levou a peça antiga para seu escritório e com todo cuidado limpou-a e tentou monta-la, unindo ambos os meio-círculos. Ao aproximar as metades, percebeu que elas se encaixavam perfeitamente e pareciam se atrair uma à outra como um ímã. Ao se unirem, da rachadura central da peça saiu um tênue brilho esbranquiçado que pareceu "colar" as metades fazendo desaparecer a rachadura! A peça ficara como nova e começou a emitir um brilho estranho._

_No sítio, os arqueólogos perceberam que uma escuridão ia se alastrando lentamente pelo céu. Uma espécie de redemoinho de nuvens surgiu e de seu interior saíram algumas esferas brancas, que tomaram diferentes rumos deixando um rastro de névoa no céu. Um dos brilhos foi em direção ao escritório do arqueólogo chefe._

Santuário de Athena 

_Saori, em seu quarto, teve um sobressalto repentinamente e falou consigo mesma – De quem são essas estranhas presenças que sinto aparecerem neste mundo? Estou com um mal pressentimento._

_A deusa descia lentamente os degraus que separavam seu quarto do Salão do Mestre, quando alguém se aproximou dela e ajoelhou-se em sua frente._

_- Perdoe por incomodar, Athena, mas não pude continuar em minha Casa sabendo que há algo de errado._

_- Temo pela segurança desta Terra. Por favor, convoque todos os Cavaleiros imediatamente._

_- Sim, Athena. _

_O cavaleiro se afastou, deixando Saori pensativa e perturbada. O que estaria acontecendo? Tentou se concentrar na origem das energias negativas. Sentia que elas tomavam diferentes rumos a partir de um ponto comum._

_- - - -_

_Minutos depois, no Salão do Grande Mestre, os Cavaleiros se apresentaram perante sua deusa. Ela estava atrás de uma pequena mesa e analisava um mapa do mundo._

_- Agradeço por terem atendido ao meu chamado. – disse Saori, com feições preocupadas – Vocês devem ter sentindo novas presenças invadirem este mundo e se dirigirem a diversas regiões mundiais. _

_Os cavaleiros assentiram._

_- Sinto que estas presenças não vieram a este mundo com intuitos pacíficos. Cada Cavaleiro deve se dirigir até uma dessas estranhas entidades e impedi-las de realizarem suas ambições. Enquanto isso tentarei descobrir mais a respeito delas._

_- Mas, Saori... – resmungou Seiya, meio incerto._

_- Sim, Seiya?_

_- Você ficará sozinha no Santuário? É perigoso..._

_- Não se preocupe, Seiya. O Cavaleiro de Áries ficará em minha companhia._

_- Ahh... – exclamou Seiya, mais calmo, enquanto Mu fez um leve gesto em consentimento._

_- Consegui determinar o destino de cada uma destas presenças e agora lhes direi os locais para onde devem se dirigir. - a deusa baixou o olhar para o mapa - Aldebaran de Touro irá ao encontro da entidade que está na América do Sul, mais especificamente no Brasil. Saga de Gêmeos irá para o Egito. Aioria de Leão para o Japão. Dohko de Libra para a China. Miro de Escorpião continuará na Grécia. Shura de Capricórnio para a Itália e Kamus de Aquário para os Estados Unidos, na América do Norte. – os Cavaleiros de Ouro consentiram com leve movimento de face – Seiya, você irá para o Estado do Vaticano. – o Cavaleiro fez uma leve careta, descontente – Ikki, se dirija para a França. Shun, você irá para Israel. Hyoga para a Rússia. E Shiryu para o Reino Unido, Inglaterra. – Os Cavaleiros de Bronze também consentiram – Partam imediatamente. Sinto que a destruição já está se iniciando._

_Todos os escolhidos se levantaram. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro reverenciaram Athena e junto de Ikki deixaram o Salão enquanto Seiya perguntou para Shiryu:_

_- Afinal, como é que eu vou para o Vaticano? E vocês? Como chegaremos tão rápido a estes locais? Não temos velocidade da luz! – Seiya reclamou._

_Mu se aproximou de Seiya – Eu os enviarei aos seus destinos, não se preocupem amigos._

_Os Cavaleiros de Bronze deixaram o Salão, acompanhados por Mu. Pouco depois, Mu retornou à presença de Athena e se ajoelhou novamente._

_- Os Cavaleiros já partiram, minha deusa._

_- Muito bem. – respondeu Saori com expressão inalterada._


	2. New York

**EUA – Nova York, Estátua da Liberdade – 12:47hs.**

_Ao aparecer, o Cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário causou certo alvoroço. Motivo? Apareceu de repente, envolto em uma grande aura dourada, em frente a um dos muitos arranha-céus de Manhattan, em meio às pessoas que iam e viam pelas calçadas da cidade, trajando sua Armadura de Ouro de Aquário._

_O céu estava envolto em escuridão._

_As pessoas apontavam o Cavaleiro e comentavam sobre ele entre si. Kamus não lhes deu atenção e caminhou rapidamente em direção ao mar próximo. Sentia uma forte energia cósmica. A quem pertenceria? Seus passos quase não eram ouvidos em meio a balbúrdia da cidade grande._

_De repente algo lhe chamou a atenção: era uma banca de jornal e revista com uma foto de Saori Kido, que sorria alegremente em meio a outras pessoas que visitavam a Grécia. O jornaleiro o olhou com desconfiança, mas nada falou enquanto Kamus analisava a foto na primeira página do jornal. Em seguida continuou seu caminho para a praia._

_Lá chegando, avistou o mar e a enorme e imponente figura de concreto que era a Estátua da Liberdade ao longe. Percebeu um pequenino ponto vermelho e azul que oscilava com o vento no ombro esquerdo da estátua._

_Kamus concentrou-se por breves instantes e fez surgirem sobre a água do mar alguns pequenos blocos de gelo, assim conseguindo chegar até bem próximo da estátua com alguns saltos e, pegando impulso, chegou a seu topo sem dificuldades._

_Ao aproximar-se, viu que tratava-se de uma garota de aparentes 19 anos, de longos e revoltos cabelos ruivos, com uma mecha caindo sensualmente sobre o nariz, olhos vermelhos e lábios cor de mel; trajava um top azul-marinho de mangas curtas e bufantes com acabamento em "V", mini saia lilás, botas azul-marinho de cano alto; na cintura, trazia uma fita lilás com círculos violeta ao centro; na cabeça, trazia uma fita lilás em formato de coroa, longas luvas azul-marinho e um par de asas negras saíam-lhe das costas. Trazia um estranho desenho em sua testa, como uma tatuagem. Esta lembrava a região dos olhos e do bico de uma coruja:_

_Ela demorou alguns instantes para lhe dar atenção._

_- Quem é você e o que quer neste mundo? – perguntou seriamente Kamus._

_- Sou Tsariel. Você é... – respondeu, observando-o._

_- Sou um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena, Kamus de Aquário._

_- Kamus de Aquário. – repetiu Tsariel, suavemente, observando as águas abaixo – Você é muito bonito. Se veio para tentar me impedir, será então uma pena que tenha que destruí-lo. Mas acho que este não é o melhor lugar para lutarmos, não é? – disse ela observando a estátua a sua volta._

_- Afinal, o que é você? – perguntou Kamus, observando-a andar lentamente pelo ombro da estátua._

_- Um demônio. Um anjo banido para o inferno com Lúcifer e agora quero vingança! – respondeu ela e pulou suavemente para frente, mergulhando no mar em seguida._

_Kamus a observou desaparecer por alguns instantes em meio às ondas e reaparecer boiando sobre as espumas brancas das águas. Logo ela mergulhou novamente, desaparecendo de vista. O Cavaleiro fechou seus olhos enquanto um frio intenso começava a tomar conta de todo o local. Sem demora alguns flocos de neve começaram a escapar das poucas nuvens no céu._

_As pessoas pararam para observar. Neve repentina em pleno verão? Que estranho. O frio aumentou ainda mais: o topo da estátua da Liberdade e todo o solo daquela pequena ilha ficaram cobertos por uma fina camada de gelo, inclusive a água._

_Tsariel voltou a aparecer no mar, olhando em direção de Kamus._

_- Então... Você é um Cavaleiro do gelo, ahn? – sorriu ela, falando com Kamus pelo pensamento devido a distância entre eles._

_Kamus pulou do ombro da estátua para seus gigantescos pés e em seguida para o solo bem abaixo, a capa branca de sua Armadura dourada e seus cabelos agitando-se com o vento._

_- Pensei que soubesse. – respondeu ele, cínico._

_Tsariel apenas continuou sorrindo e desapareceu nas águas. Sem demora uma gigantesca onda começou a surgir e se dirigiu ao monumento onde estava o Cavaleiro. _

_De repente a enorme onda baixou e emergiu dela um gigantesco monstro: era um lagarto vermelho muito comprido, de olhos amarelos cintilantes e pequenos pés e mãos, e com a mesma marca de Tsariel na testa._

_Sem que o Cavaleiro de Athena esperasse, o "dragão" avançou flutuando sobre a água e foi em sua direção. Por pouco Kamus conseguiu escapar de sua bocarra aberta, com muitos dentes grandes e afiados._

_O dragão acertou em cheio a enorme estátua, fazendo-a desmoronar sobre a terra e mar._

_O dragão voltou seu corpanzil à procura do Cavaleiro e saltou novamente sobre ele._

_Kamus conseguiu esquivar-se, fazendo o enorme bicho afocinhar na terra, criando um enorme buraco que, devido a estar próximo do mar, encheu-se de água como a uma grande piscina. Rapidamente o Cavaleiro levantou seus braços e o frio ficou mais intenso, congelando uma parte das águas ao redor do grotesco animal. Este ainda conseguiu livrar-se do gelo e partir em novo ataque. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de encostar seus dentes no Cavaleiro, foi completamente envolvido por um enorme cubo de gelo, que brilhou e se partiu em mil pedaços._

_- Ora, como ousa! – irritou-se Tsariel, ressurgindo dos pedaços de gelo. – Acha que vai me destruir com este golpe ridículo!_

_- Agora é a sua vez, demônio! – disse Kamus, virando-se em direção de Tsariel._

_Ela esticou suas asas e saiu da água voando rapidamente rumo ao céu e desceu como um cometa em direção de Kamus, as asas estendidas e brilhantes. O Cavaleiro esquivou-se saltando para o lado, mas como não esperava outro ataque, foi jogado dentro d'água por um soco de Tsariel._

_A água fria não incomodou o Santo de Athena. Enquanto ele nadava depressa para a superfície, percebeu o demônio entrando dentro da água e vir em sua direção. Kamus uniu suas mãos e disparou um raio de gelo contra o demônio, sem que este tivesse tempo de escapar, lançando-o para o fundo do mar._

_Isso deu tempo suficiente para Kamus saltar fora da água. Assim que Tsariel saiu da água, Kamus uniu suas mãos, acendeu seu Cosmo e disparou seu golpe mais poderoso – Execução Aurora!_

_Tsariel foi atingida no peito e arremessada contra as ondas do mar, onde permaneceu, imóvel. A escuridão que cobria o céu foi se dissipando lentamente, enquanto o corpo do demônio desaparecia como fumaça._

_Ao retornar à terra firme, Kamus deparou-se com uma surpresa. Inúmeros carros blindados do FBI, além de alguns helicópteros que se aproximavam e carros da imprensa._

_Um homem com colete à prova de balas trazia um megafone da polícia e, enquanto olhava, um pouco surpreso, Kamus, dirigiu a palavra ao Cavaleiro de Athena, tendo sua voz aumentada de volume pelo aparelho que tinha em mãos:_

- Mãos onde eu possa vê-las, rapaz!

_Kamus obedeceu a contragosto, adivinhando o que o policial havia falado, e enquanto observava os policiais, permanecendo em silêncio por curto tempo, a tensão pareceu tomar conta de todos._

_Enfim, pronunciou algumas poucas palavras em francês, friamente._

_Os agentes do FBI apressaram-se em chamar alguém dentre os seus que falasse tal língua._

_- Por que me cercam? – perguntou o francês, assim que o tal policial aproximou-se._

_- Não precisa fingir-se de tolo, mon amigi. – disse o policial em francês – Você acaba de destruir nosso símbolo mais querido, a Estátua da Liberdade. Isto é um ato terrorista!_

_- No momento isto não importa. Tenho que partir. – respondeu Kamus._

_- Como ousa falar assim com uma autoridade! Cale-se ou tudo o que disser poderá ser usado contra você no Tribunal. Você vai nos acompanhar até o distrito agora. – disse o policial meio intimidado, olhando para ele, pensando se deveria algemá-lo ou não. - Além de estar vestido desse jeito, ainda quer ir contra nossas leis? _

_- Estou obedecendo ordens superiores. Vocês tem mais com que se preocupar, cuidem do seu serviço. – disse o cavaleiro fazendo menção de se retirar._

_- Como é? Do que está falando? Parado aí, mocinho ou seremos obrigados a atirar! – gritou o policial, irritado, tentando detê-lo._

_- Não posso e nem tenho tempo de dar maiores explicações. Repito que me deixem partir em paz. Não quero machucá-los. – Kamus deu mais um passo a frente, os olhos tão frios quanto o gelo puro no mar às costas dele._

_Quando um fotógrafo bateu uma foto sua, o Cavaleiro zangou-se e, utilizando-se de um fino raio dourado disparado de seu dedo indicador em alta velocidade, destruiu a máquina fotográfica, explodindo-a em mil pedaços._

_Imediatamente, sem perceberem que o fotógrafo não fora ferido, os policiais abriram fogo com suas poderosas armas sobre o Cavaleiro. Este, muito calmamente, observava as balas aproximarem-se dele, atingirem sua Armadura sem nada causarem nela, e irem ao chão uma por uma._

_- Como é possível? – exclamou um dos agentes do FBI – De onde ele conseguiu uma coisa tão poderosa tecnologicamente? Era para este sujeito estar estendido no chão agora...!_

_Sem mais palavras, Kamus virou-se em direção ao mar e, com seu Cosmo, ergueu os restos da estátua tombada ao seu devido lugar, lamentando por aqueles que perderam suas vidas no interior do monumento._

_Todos observavam, estarrecidos, a estátua ser posta de pé novamente e Kamus envolvê-la em uma espessa camada de gelo._

_- Isso deverá manter a estátua em segurança. Sinto muito por tudo. – E o Cavaleiro de Aquário foi se retirando ante os olhos perplexos dos espectadores petrificados. Caminhou em direção ao mar e desapareceu numa grande onda._


	3. Brasil

**Brasil, Foz do Iguaçu – 14:48hs.**

_Aldebaran apareceu na margem do Rio Paraná, trajando sua Armadura de Touro, no momento em que aconteceu uma explosão violenta muito próxima dali. Notando que uma estranha fumaça surgia, correu em direção à origem da explosão. Vinha de uma grande usina hidrelétrica, a Usina de Itaipu.(1) Ao alcançar o topo da mesma após dar um salto, algo chamou sua atenção._

_O Cavaleiro percebeu que das comportas de água saíam certa quantidade de fumaça esbranquiçada, diferente da névoa causada pela correnteza da água._

_- Eu sinto uma forte presença por aqui. Onde estará? – perguntou-se, observando algumas pessoas evacuarem o local ao som do alarme da hidrelétrica._

_A estranha fumaça que saía de uma das comportas cessou repentinamente por instantes, nos quais um silêncio fez-se presente em toda a usina. O que estaria acontecendo? Outra explosão, em menor intensidade, foi ouvida e uma rala fumaça azulada começou a escapar de uma outra comporta._

_Ao invés de se dissipar no ar, a fumaça começou a juntar-se à frente de Aldebaran e lentamente foi tomando forma humana. Instantes depois, a fumaça transformou-se em uma bela mulher: de aparentes 20 anos, cabelos azuis escuros curtos em estilo chanel, olhos azuis e lábios vermelhos; trajava um top negro sob um casaquinho creme com detalhes em vermelho coral de mangas compridas e uma tiara dourada na cabeça; mini saia também cor de creme com cós rebaixado em "V", botas creme de cano alto e um par de asas negras. Aldebaran também viu um pequeno desenho no centro da testa da mulher. Esta "tatuagem" não tinha mais que 2 cm., e era constituída por três círculos lado a lado, encimados, cada um, por algo semelhante a penas retorcidas: _

_- Quem é você! – perguntou Aldebaran, observando a mulher._

_- Sou Agariel. Hm... E você deve ser..._

_- Sou Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro._

_- Um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Eu já esperava por algo assim._

_- O que faz neste mundo? Porque quer destruir este lugar?_

_- Por muito tempo vivi presa a um mundo de escuridão e sofrimento por julgamento dos Deuses que protegem esta Terra. Agora que conquistei minha liberdade mandarei todos vocês, humanos miseráveis, para o inferno de onde saí. – a mulher soltou uma risada gutural._

_- Grrr... – o Cavaleiro acendeu seu Cosmo e fechou seus punhos, ameaçador – Sinto que você é uma pessoa maligna, portanto, não pouparei esforços para destruí-la._

_- Digo-lhe apenas uma coisa. Eu não sou como você, simples humano. – comentou Agariel com desprezo. – Sou um demônio das trevas!_

_- O que?_

_Agariel riu e foi se transformando novamente em fumaça azulada – Vamos ver como um Touro é forte... Perante a força das águas... – e toda a fumaça desapareceu nas cachoeiras que se formavam com as águas que escapavam das comportas da usina._

_Aldebaran observou, assustado, as águas do rio, procurando Agariel._

_Uma repentina explosão chacoalhou toda a usina e fez o Cavaleiro de Touro perder seu equilíbrio e cair nas águas._

_Com dificuldades, por causa da força da água que escapava das comportas da hidrelétrica, Aldebaran conseguiu flutuar no rio mais abaixo, mas sentiu que algo imobilizou suas pernas e tentava puxa-lo para o fundo._

_- Maldição! – pensou Aldebaran, tentando não afundar._

_O Cavaleiro virou seu rosto para baixo e viu apenas aquela estranha fumaça prendê-lo. Ele deu um soco cósmico dentro d'água, obrigando o estranho ser a soltá-lo._

_Na superfície, ele pulou para a margem do rio e tentou recuperar o fôlego. Seu sexto sentido lhe avisou sobre o perigo e Aldebaran conseguiu esquivar a tempo de um turbilhão de água que vinha em sua direção. A mulher reapareceu a sua frente, rindo._

_- Qual é a graça, demônio! Se divirta enquanto pode, pois vou acabar com você! – gritou o guerreiro, um pouco irritado._

_- Hm... está irritadinho, Touro? Vamos brincar de olé? – respondeu Agariel, soltando uma gargalhada._

_Aldebaran se levantou lentamente, fitando a mulher nos olhos. Sentiu um ligeiro calafrio ao fazer isso._

_- Ah! Vamos ver se consegue suportar o meu golpe mais poderoso. – Aldebaran levantou os braços - Grande Chifre! – e disparou seu golpe._

_No entanto, para surpresa do Touro, seu golpe simplesmente passou através da fumaça em que Agariel novamente se transformara, acertando e destruindo algumas árvores adiante._

_- Olééé... – gritou ela divertida._

_- Que espécie de demônio é você? – perguntou Aldebaran, surpreso por ver seu golpe não ter efeito._

_- Espécie? – perguntou Agariel – Ora, e demônio tem espécie? – ela riu com vontade._

_- Pelo menos tem senso de humor. – resmungou ele irritado._

_- Já ouviu falar em humor negro, meu caro? Meu predileto! – ela deu uma pirueta no ar e sorriu cínica. – Com que vai me atacar agora? Com um Grande Coice? _

_Aldebaran ficou confuso e Agariel, aproveitando-se disso, acertou-o com um soco de Cosmo, que lançou o Cavaleiro de Athena contra as gigantescas paredes da usina, trincando-as e fazendo com que a água jorrasse do reservatório pelas grandes rachaduras._

_- Além de demônio, ainda possui energia cósmica! – surpreendeu-se Aldebaran, levantando-se._

_- Estou decepcionada com o poder dos Cavaleiros de Athena, sabe, Touro? Pensava que eram mais poderosos, já que derrotaram tantos inimigos. – Agariel riu novamente._

_- Pois você ainda não viu todo o meu poder._

_- Não? E o que espera para me mostrar? Ou prefere ir para o inferno primeiro? Não é um lugar muito agradável, sabe?_

_Agariel lançou um raio de Cosmo azulado contra Aldebaran, que esquivou com sua velocidade da luz. Ele lançou vários raios de energia contra a mulher, que também esquivou sem dificuldades, dando alguns saltos no ar. O demônio conseguia se esquivar de todos os raios que ele atirava. Aldebaran parou por segundos pensando em como derrotá-la, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre os vertedouros das comportas onde um grande volume de água saía com violência erguendo uma alta parede de névoa densa. Aldebaran mirou a base do vertedouro e lançou vários raios, fazendo a água se movimentar ao contrário e elevar-se ao céu até onde estava o demônio, encobrindo sua visão. Ao mesmo tempo o Cavaleiro disparou seu poderoso golpe na direção onde estava Agariel. Ela foi pega de surpresa antes que tivesse tempo de se desmaterializar e o golpe a acertou em cheio, lançando-a com grande violência contra o rio._

_- Ahhhh! Maldito seja! Muito esperto de sua parte, cavaleiro... Você foi bem rápido. Olé pra você, Touro... – falou fracamente - Mas não pense que a Terra está salva apenas porque você me derrotou... Vai precisar de muito mais que isso contra Ele._

_- Ele quem? – Perguntou o cavaleiro mas Agariel fechou os olhos lentamente e sua presença desapareceu._

_ooo000ooo000ooo ooo000ooo000ooo_

(1) - Informações técnicas sobre a Usina Hidrelétrica de Itaipu:

196 metros de altura; 1.300 km² de inundação;

Itaipu: Perguntas e Respostas

- Quanto custou a construção da usina?

O custo foi de aproximadamente US$ 1.000 por KW (quilowatt) instalado, chegando portanto próximo a US$ 12 bilhões.

- Qual é a vida útil da usina, em função do assoreamento do lago?

Estudos geológicos apontam uma vida útil de no mínimo 200 anos.

- O que representa a energia de uma unidade geradora?

Com apenas uma das 18 unidades geradoras seria possível abastecer uma cidade de 1,5 milhão de habitantes, como Curitiba, por exemplo. O Estado do Rio de Janeiro poderia ser suprido com a energia produzida por pouco mais de sete das unidades geradoras de Itaipu. Os Estados do Paraná, Santa Catarina e Rio Grande do Sul poderiam ser abastecidos, ao mesmo tempo, por menos de 12 unidades.

Fonte: Itaipu Binacional, 30 anos, Energia para Todos. Maio de 2004. Publicação filiada à Associação Brasileira de Comunicação Empresarial – Aberje

_ooo000ooo000ooo_

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Estão gostando da fic? Espero sinceramente que sim!

Já faz algum tempo que escrevi essa fic, mas o site FFNet deletou-a, não sei por qual motivo... Enfim, estou postando-a novamente para vocês.

_BRUCZ_: Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando! De fato, os capítulos estão curtos, mas serão vários capítulos no total, não se preocupe. - _sorriso_ - Obrigada por suas gentis palavras! Ah, eu esqueci de incluir o Shaka nas palavras da Saori! - _arregala os olhos_ - Gomen ne! Mas ele vai ter uma luta na fic! Lá pelo capítulo 12, apenas, mas terá sim. Obrigada pelo review. Bjs e até a próxima!

_Juliane-chan1_: Ah, que bom, que bom! -_ pulando de alegria_ - Eu simplesmente adoro receber elogios. (Quem não gosta, né?) Isso me dá motivação para continuar escrevendo, e cada vez melhorar mais! Eu também A-M-O suas fics, são magníficas! Muito obrigada pelo review!


	4. Reino Unido

**Reino Unido – 17:46hs.**

_Shiryu apareceu em frente aos portões do Big Ben, trajando sua Armadura de Bronze de Dragão. Imediatamente percebeu que os ponteiros do enorme relógio na torre estavam confusos, movendo-se rapidamente em diferentes direções._

_As nuvens no céu estavam escuras, anunciando uma tempestade._

_Sentiu que alguém se aproximara de repente e virou-se lentamente para trás, deparando-se com uma bela jovem flutuando a sua frente: sua aparência era a de uma adolescente, cabelos loiros curtos e esvoaçantes e olhos azuis. Trajava um mini vestido azul-marinho com uma capa comprida, cor de grafite, presa por um cinturão negro. Trazia uma gargantilha vermelha no pescoço, luvas negras curtas e um par de compridas asas negras nas costas, além de um desenho em sua testa (uma esfera alada e com cauda): _

_Ela ria baixinho, divertida._

_- Quem ou o que é você? – perguntou Shiryu calmamente, observando-a._

_- Me chame de Rael. Sou uma ilustre visitante do inferno. – respondeu a mulher._

_- Pois se já fez seu turismo, vai voltar para lá! – disse ele, sério._

_Ela se afastou um pouco, voando – Acha que poderá me mandar de volta?_

_- Não acho. Tenho certeza. – disse Shiryu._

_- Hm, é do tipo confiante. – comentou a jovem. Sem que Shiryu esperasse, ela lhe mostrou a língua e voou rapidamente em direção ao Big Ben._

_- Quem é você na verdade?_

_- Ora, sou um demônio. – respondeu Rael naturalmente._

_- O que um demônio veio fazer neste mundo?_

_- Isso responde sua pergunta? – disse Rael com ar infantil, apontando com as mãos em todas as direções. – Eu vim me divertir. _

_Shiryu olhou e só então viu várias casas ao longe destruídas ou semidestruídas. Surpreso, voltou seu olhar para a jovem a sua frente. Ela, no entanto, exibia um ligeiro sorriso e olhar ingênuos enquanto flutuava sentada no ar, com as mãos apoiadas nas próprias pernas._

_- Pelo visto adora brincar de destruição, não é Rael? Mas responda-me, como veio a este mundo e quem a enviou? – perguntou Shiryu, aproximando-se do demônio._

_- Perguntas não são divertidas. Quero brincar. – sorriu ela e voou para mais alto, sem dar mais atenção ao Cavaleiro._

_Shiryu acendeu seu Cosmo e pulou em direção a Rael rapidamente, passando ao lado dela – Sabe que não é educado deixar uma pessoa falando sozinha?_

_- Que isto me importa? – perguntou ela, parando de voar em determinada altura do céu, envolta pelas nuvens escuras que ora ou outra se iluminavam com relâmpagos ou algum raio lançado à terra._

_Repentinamente, as nuvens se iluminaram com um relâmpago e um ensurdecedor trovão ecoou pelo local, seguido por um raio lançado das nuvens contra o Cavaleiro._

_Shiryu foi arremessado violentamente para a terra, abrindo uma pequena cratera com o impacto de seu corpo no solo. Instantes depois, se levantou meio cambaleante e lançou seu olhar para as nuvens, onde o demônio flutuava, rindo._

_- Esqueci de avisá-lo... – disse o demônio numa altura de voz que Shiryu pudesse escutá-la -... Que controlo os raios. – e riu mais._

_O defensor de Athena fechou os olhos, calmamente. Seu Cosmo novamente o envolveu._

_- Pois eu... – começou Shiryu suavemente – Sou Shiryu de Dragão..._

_- Ah, então este é o seu nome? – cortou ela rapidamente, dando de ombros, como se isto fosse conversa desnecessária._

_- Você é muito apressadinha, menina. Também é falta de educação interromper as pessoas antes que terminem de falar. – sorriu Shiryu._

_- Que ia dizer? Fale então. – disse Rael, sentando no ar e abraçando seus próprios joelhos, com expressão falsamente interessada, enquanto observava Shiryu._

_- Ia dizer que sendo assim... – seus cabelos levantaram-se à medida que seu Cosmo intensificou-se – Você, como minha adversária, agora conhecerá meu poder._

_- Mostre-o então. – riu Rael, "levantando-se" e armando suas asas – Vamos comparar nossos poderes. – As nuvens pareciam tê-la ouvido, pois brilharam e tremeram a terra com relâmpagos e trovões._

_O lado direito de Rael brilhou mais e mais. No momento em que Shiryu deu um salto para o ar, disparando seu golpe – _Cólera do Dragão_! – um grande raio veio contra o Cavaleiro._

_Mas para surpresa de Rael, o raio 'despedaçou-se' no ar ao ser transpassado pelo Dragão de Cosmo lançado por Shiryu e acertou-a em cheio antes que tivesse a chance de desviar-se._

_- Ahhh! – gritou Rael ao ser atingida e foi lançada com violência para o solo, caindo ao lado de Shiryu, derrotada. – Você não foi justo... Eu só queria brincar... – murmurou antes de sua presença desaparecer._


	5. França

_(As batalhas contra os Anjos estão acontecendo +- ao mesmo tempo... As horas mudam por causa do fuso horário. Não tenho certeza se os horários estão corretos, o que espero que me perdoem... ' Obrigada.)_

**França – 18:46hs.**

_Tinha chovido durante a noite e o ar da tarde parecia muito limpo. As folhas das árvores moviam-se com a brisa, exibindo todo seu verde. Em frente aos cafés, as mesas nas calçadas estavam todas ocupadas._

_De repente algo assustou os visitantes. Uma labareda de fogo surgiu no meio da rua e dela começou a se formar uma silhueta masculina. As chamas desapareceram e em seu lugar ficou um homem trajando uma Armadura de Bronze._

_As pessoas murmuravam entre si sobre aquela estranha aparição enquanto Ikki pensava – Sinto uma energia poderosa. Saori disse que a destruição já começara, mas parece que não aqui._

_De repente a terra começou a tremer e Ikki percebeu a Torre Eiffel ao longe começar a cair. Como tombava para a frente acertaria alguns carros no caminho, pensou Ikky, assustando-se, e muitas casas. Ikky não conseguiria salvar os moradores, mas viu que um menino ficara perdido no meio da multidão desesperada. O Cavaleiro correu até o garoto._

_Com um estrondo a torre bateu contra o solo, destruindo carros e casas. Próximo a ela, Ikki segurava um menino de uns seis anos nos braços._

_- Você está bem? – perguntou o Cavaleiro._

_Por uns instantes ele o olhou como se estivesse analisando o entranho que lhe falava. Os olhos escuros pareciam enormes no pequenino rosto. Seu lábio inferior se curvou e parecia que ia chorar – Sim..._

_Ikki depositou-o no chão gentilmente e se afastou em silêncio._

_Outro tremor, de maior intensidade, tomou conta da cidade de Paris e próximo ao local onde se encontrava a torre tombada começou a se levantar uma montanha, destruindo tudo ao seu redor._

_Ikki correu para a montanha enquanto o topo dela brilhava e dele começou a jorrar grande quantidade de lava. O guerreiro viu alguém sair voando de dentro da boca do pequeno vulcão e flutuar sobre a lava. Viu que era um homem de aparentes 20 anos, de cabelos compridos cor de fogo, ligeiramente rebeldes, e franja curta e também rebelde. Seus olhos eram vermelho-sangue. Trajava uma calça negra e um casaco cinza-grafite, com uma capa azul-marinho presa aos ombros com detalhes em azul, além de um par de asas negras e um desenho na testa, semelhante a um círculo no interior de um quadrado, este último sendo rodeado por quatro flechas:_

_O estranho ser viu Ikki se aproximar:_

_- Ora, finalmente surgiu, Cavaleiro de Athena. Mas chegou tarde. Já me diverti muito com tudo isso. – ele certamente se referia a ter destruído e matado._

_A lava cessou de escapar do vulcão. Ikki olhava o ser seriamente:_

_- Quem é você!_

_- Sou Uriel, o demônio da lava. – respondeu o estranho homem calmamente._

_-Demônio? – perguntou Ikki, aproximando-se - Ora, ora... - e sorriu cinicamente._

_- Isto mesmo. - concordou o demônio, esticando suas asas ameaçadoramente e lançando contra Ikki uma esfera de lava vulcânica._

_Ikki esquivou facilmente, deixando a esfera colidir com o solo, e sorriu novamente:_

_- Pois eu não tenho medo, nem de você nem de ninguém. Já enfrentei muito mais que isso anteriormente._

_- Pois vamos ver se continuará dizendo bobagens... - gritou Uriel, uma aura avermelhada envolvendo-o - ... ao experimentar o poder do fogo! - e disparou uma gigantesca esfera de fogo seguida de outras menores._

_- Idiota. Eu disse que não tenho medo de você. - disse Ikki calmamente, vendo o ataque inimigo se aproximar e acendendo o seu Cosmo - Se arrependerá do que fez, agora. Sou o Cavaleiro de Fênix, a Ave que ressurge das próprias cinzas. O fogo é o meu elemento. O que espera fazer contra mim utilizando-se de poderes de nível tão baixo?_

_Ikki esticou seus braços a frente do corpo; as esferas bateram em suas mãos e desapareceram. A seguir, o Cavaleiro de Athena elevou ainda mais o seu Cosmo, fazendo o desenho de sua constelação surgir atrás de si mesmo e disparou a - _Ave Fênix

_O grande poder de Ikki passou pelo corpo do demônio e o mesmo foi lançado para trás. O guardião de Athena observou aborrecido a presença de Uriel desaparecer completamente - Humpft! Patético... - e foi-se embora._

_ooo000ooo ooo000ooo_

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Continuem deixando reviews pra mim, tá?

Zizis Valck: Que bom que está gostando! Sim, alguns de meus anjos possuem aparência de mulher. (E bem bonitas! Hehe..) Obrigada pelo review e continue acompanhando minha fic, hein? Bjs.

BRUCZ: Oi! Sim, me lembro de você sim! Ah, eu sempre tento responder as reviews! Gosto muito quando deixam recadinhos para mim. Obrigada! Eu também adoro o Kamus e a luta do Shaka será bastante interessante, pode ter certeza! Obrigada pela sugestão, mas é o seguinte: esta fic já está pronta há algum tempo e é a segunda vez que estou postando no site, porque o (censurado) me deletou! Brava, respira fundo tentando se acalmar Hehe... Mas, como eu disse, sua sugestão foi anotada; então eu modifiquei um pouquinho o final da fic. Espere e verá! Até a próxima. Bjs.


	6. Itália

**Itália – 18:45hs.**

_- Sinto uma presença maligna por aqui. – disse Shura para si mesmo, observando o local que antigamente servia como uma espécie de circo para os romanos._

_Ao entrar no local, surpreendeu-se ao ver que por dentro o Coliseu estava como novo, até com dois gladiadores lutando entre si. Mas onde estaria a presença maligna? Shura olhou a sua volta, observando um homem bem vestido à sua direita e outras pessoas pela arquibancada, assistindo ao combate._

_Algumas pessoas desviaram sua atenção dos gladiadores para ver Shura, comentando entre si aos sussurros sobre quem ele seria e que estranha vestimenta trajava. Olhando todos com surpresa, Shura percebeu que alguém se aproximava dele, vestido com o traje típico dos antigos romanos._

_- Nunca, em toda minha vida, vi alguém com uma vestimenta tão extraordinária como a tua. Quem és tu e o que fazes aqui? Se vens em paz, sejas bem-vindo. – disse o romano._

_- Não entendo o que aconteceu aqui. Por um acaso voltei no tempo? – Shura comentou consigo mesmo e respondeu ao romano em seguida – Venho a este local enviado por Palas Athena._

_- Palas Athena? E quem é esta pessoa? – perguntou o romano, desentendido._

_- A deusa Minerva._

_- Que blasfêmia! – disse um outro romano, aproximando-se – Por que e para que nossa deusa Minerva mandaria alguém com tão estranhas vestes e aparência?_

_A estas alturas todo o Coliseu prestava atenção a Shura._

_Shura pensava, enquanto olhava para o segundo romano a sua frente – "Minha intuição me avisa que este é meu inimigo. Mas por que ele? Não aparenta nada mais do que um simples humano. Mas também como pode o Coliseu estar deste jeito, como se tivesse voltado no tempo?"_

_- Por que acha minhas vestes estranhas? – perguntou Shura abruptamente, como se não entendesse o sentido das palavras._

_- És um gladiador? – perguntou o romano._

_- Não exatamente. Sirvo a deusa Minerva, que protege vastas regiões e impérios._

_- Sabemos perfeitamente sobre Minerva proteger-nos. Honramos esta deusa e sempre oferecemos sacrifícios em nome dela. Mas por que razão o mandaria até nós? Estamos todos usufruindo de paz. Caluniador! Proves então tuas palavras._

_- Não tenho intenção alguma de batalhar em proveito próprio. Jurei nunca fazê-lo. Vim aqui procurando alguém, apenas isso._

_- A quem procuras?_

_Shura não respondeu, caminhando para a arena do Coliseu e falou com os gladiadores – Sinto por interromper, mas isto se faz necessário. – virou-se para o homem bem vestido que ele vira há pouco – Majestade, permita-me participar de um confronto._

_Um homem com uma coroa de louros na cabeça e vestes ricas lhe respondeu – A quem desafias?_

_Shura voltou sua face para trás e apontou para o segundo romano que lhe falara:_

_- A ele, Majestade._

_O imperador lançou seu olhar em direção do homem que fora desafiado:_

_- Aceitas dignamente ou abandonas o combate?_

_- Aceito. – disse o "general", caminhando sem pressa para o centro da arena, enquanto os outros gladiadores se afastavam._

_Shura e o general ficaram frente a frente, encarando-se. O general sorriu e perguntou a Shura:_

_- Por que desafias justamente a mim?_

_- Sei que não é realmente um romano. Você é o motivo pelo qual venho até o Coliseu. Senti sua presença maligna desde o começo._

_- Muito bem, Cavaleiro de Athena._

_O imperador levantou-se de seu trono e perguntou ao Cavaleiro:_

_- Como é teu nome?_

_- Shura, Majestade._

_O imperador então disse a todos:_

_- Que tenha início o combate entre meu general e seu desafiante. Uma batalha de vida ou morte._

_- Ora, vamos ser a diversão do imperador, hein? – comentou o general, sorrindo cinicamente – Não. Você será a _minha _diversão._

_Ao terminar de falar isso, um brilho esbranquiçado envolveu o general e o mesmo foi mudando de forma, até se transformar em um homem de aparentes 25 anos. Seus cabelos eram branco-gelo e alcançavam o meio das costas, sua franja ligeiramente repicada. Possuía olhos semelhantes aos de gato, azul-claro. Trajava uma túnica comprida de mangas longas e gola Mao, tendo no ombro esquerdo uma capa branca que cobria seu braço e a frente da túnica ornada com uma pedra preciosa azul e detalhes em azul-céu. Também tinha um par de asas negras saindo de suas costas e um desenho na testa, semelhante a cabeça de um touro com dois pares de orelhas:_

_- Afinal, quem é você? – Shura surpreendeu-se com a total transformação física do adversário._

_- Sou Trinmael, o demônio do tempo. – respondeu o "general"._

_- Demônio do tempo? Isso explica algumas coisas. – comentou Shura – Como o fato destes romanos estarem aqui._

_O anjo riu e começou a flutuar no ar, movendo suas asas lentamente. Os romanos observavam, assustados e temerosos._

_- Que maldição é esta? – perguntou um deles._

_- Alguma divindade nos está castigando. Sua ira está a cair sobre nós. – comentou outro, medroso._

_Shura e o anjo não lhes deram atenção, fitando-se. O Cavaleiro de Athena levantou um pouco sua mão direita em direção de Trinmael enquanto lhe perguntava:_

_- O que traz um anjo para esta Terra?_

_- Que pergunta tola. Eu não sou mais um anjo, sou um demônio. – respondeu Trinmael, flutuando a poucos centímetros do solo – E um demônio deseja o que mais, senão total destruição?_

_- Jamais conquistará seus objetivos enquanto existirem os Cavaleiros de Athena. – disse Shura._

_- Um problema simples de resolver. – respondeu Trinmael, sorrindo – É só acabar com os Cavaleiros de Athena primeiro._

_O demônio bateu com mais força suas asas e partiu em horizontal contra Shura, que conseguiu esquivar do primeiro ataque e teve que segurar as mãos de Trinmael para escapar de um segundo golpe._

_Por alguns instantes ficaram tentando acertar um ao outro com socos e chutes velozes. Num certo momento, Shura deu um salto para o ar, ficando bem acima do "anjo" e disparando seu golpe, a técnica da espada sagrada que lhe fora ensinada por Athena – _Excalibur!

_Trinmael conseguiu esquivar, apenas ficando com um corte na vestimenta que cobria seu braço direito e com alguns poucos fios de seu cabelo cortados. Olhando os fios caírem ao chão, o demônio levantou vôo e partiu em direção de Shura com a intenção de acerta-lo com uma esfera de energia que começara a se formar entre suas mãos._

_O Cavaleiro de Athena conseguiu se defender com seus braços e fazer a esfera de energia ser lançada para cima, desaparecendo de vista. O demônio não se deu por vencido e novamente se lançou contra Shura, obrigando este a se defender, lançando sua Excalibur. Mas Trinmael esquivou e o golpe de Shura acertou o chão e parte da parede do Coliseu._

_- Hahaha... Deste jeito você mesmo vai pôr o Coliseu abaixo. – riu Trinmael._

_- Então é este seu objetivo? – perguntou Shura, caminhando em direção do demônio – Destruir o Coliseu. Mas por que já não o tinha destruído quando cheguei?_

_- Eu o estava esperando. Gosto de lutar contra um bom adversário. E vencê-lo, é claro. – respondeu Trinmael calmamente._

_- Entendo. – Shura sorriu._

_O defensor de Athena pulou em direção do demônio e disparou duas vezes seu golpe Excalibur contra ele. Trinmael saltou para o lado, conseguindo assim esquivar dos golpes. Mas só ao retornar ao solo percebeu que sua capa estava rasgada._

_- Muito bom. – disse ele, retirando e jogando sua capa para o lado._

_- Como a Excalibur não surte efeito contra você? – perguntou Shura – Meu golpe deveria ter dividido você ao meio._

_Trinmael riu e respondeu:_

_- Eu sou um demônio, esqueceu-se? Seus golpes surtem menos efeito contra mim._

_Shura ficou pensativo, observando o demônio a sua frente – "Como ele consegue fazer isso? Apenas esquivando ou, como ele disse, porque é um demônio?"_

_O "anjo" esticou bem suas asas e novamente levantou vôo, indo em direção de Shura. Este disparou diversos golpes de sua Excalibur, os quais o demônio esquivou de todos._

_- Agora eu vi! – pensou Shura, arregalando seus olhos – Sim. Ele apenas consegue esquivar! Mas como? Terá a velocidade da luz, a qual apenas os Cavaleiros de Ouro deveriam possuir?_

_Trinmael e Shura trocaram golpes no ar, mas sem que obtivessem êxito._

_Finalmente Shura pegou o demônio de surpresa e atravessou seu peito esquerdo com a Excalibur depois de ter acertado uma de suas asas. Trinmael foi arremessado contra o solo._

_O demônio levantou-se e fitou Shura com seriedade, tentando acerta-lo em seguida, sem sucesso._

_- Eis meu último golpe. – disse Shura, levantando a mão direita em direção de Trinmael – Adeus Trinmael, demônio do tempo. _Excalibur!

_Shura disparou sua navalha, que atravessou o corpo do demônio. O corpo inerte de Trinmael foi ao chão._

_Todos os assustados romanos desmaiaram em seguida e desapareceram, assim como os buracos e rachaduras do Coliseu que foram causados pelo confronto do demônio contra o Cavaleiro de Athena. O Coliseu vazio retornou ao seu aspecto antigo e Shura ficou a observá-lo calmamente, enquanto o corpo de Trinmael desaparecia em sua forma de fumaça negra._

_ooo000ooo_

_BRUCZ: _Ora, imagine! Eu adoro receber suas reviews! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...! Ah, o Shura acabou de fazer sua participação na fic. Espero que goste! O Shaka logo logo dará o ar de sua graça... Si, eu tenho Orkut! Sou a Hilda de Polaris (cuja imagem é a Saori e a Hilda). Bjs!

_Buh: _Eu não tinha postado toda a fic antes porque o site me deletou... Mas agora irei até o fim! Obrigada pelo review!


	7. Vaticano

**Vaticano – 18:45hs.**

_Seiya apareceu à frente de grandes pilares que sustentavam a entrada do palácio do Papa. Sentia ali uma estranha presença e seguiu-a, caminhando pelos corredores e escadas do palácio. Algumas pessoas da Igreja observavam-no, surpresos. Quem seria aquele estranho com trajes mais estranhos ainda?_

_O Cavaleiro de Pégaso observava uma parede trabalhada quando virou-se rapidamente para trás. A presença que procurava aproximava-se. Virando em um corredor à direita, deparou-se com um cardeal. Este tinha um estranho brilho no olhar e emanava uma aura negra._

_- Quem é você? – perguntou Seiya, sério – Mostre-se!_

_O cardeal fechou os olhos e tombou para trás. No entanto, a aura permaneceu onde ele estivera, impedindo Seiya de tentar ajudar o católico._

_Aquela aura negra pareceu juntar-se e foi tomando forma. Logo, diante de Seiya, estava um homem de aparentes 20 anos, de cabelos negros curtos e lisos, com franja. Seus olhos eram negros e o ser trajava um macacão negro justo com a barra presa sob um sapato tipo borzeguim. Sobre o macacão, trazia uma túnica grega esverdeada. De suas costas partiam um par de asas negras. No meio de sua testa havia um desenho semelhante a uma tatuagem, parecendo um pássaro alçando vôo na vertical, com um bico e asas finos:_

_- Me chamam Laurel. – respondeu o ser, com feições sérias._

_- O que você é?_

_- Um demônio... O demônio do fogo._

_- Demônio, hein? – sorriu Seiya, irônico, acendendo seu Cosmo._

_No entanto, Laurel ergueu a mão direita, fez um breve aceno para que Seiya o seguisse e saiu dali, voando a alguns centímetros do chão._

_As pessoas do local, ao virem aquela estranha figura, assustaram-se. Umas correram, outras ajoelharam-se, fazendo o sinal da cruz._

_O demônio guiou Seiya até uma grande "arena" à frente do palácio, a qual era rodeada por inúmeros pilares e estátuas, e encarou o Cavaleiro, explicando-se:_

_- Aqui há mais espaço para lutarmos, Cavaleiro de Athena. E depois de me verem, não creio que irão nos interromper._

_Seiya tornou a acender seu Cosmo, sorrindo. Desenhou com as mãos o formato das 13 estrelas de sua constelação e disse:_

_- Então venha, demônio!_

_- Pelo jeito você é o Cavaleiro de Pégaso, não?_

_- É isso mesmo._

_Laurel também sorriu e estendeu suas longas asas. Seiya, então, disparou seus – _Meteoros de Pégaso!

_Seiya, enquanto atacava, achou que conseguiria atingir o demônio, mas este recebeu uns poucos golpes e estranhamente tornou-se apenas fumaça._

_- O que é isto! – surpreendeu-se Seiya, parando de atacar._

_Laurel riu e voltou à forma humana. Pousou no chão e ergueu um pouco a perna esquerda. Logo, porém, baixou-a com violência rumo ao solo escuro. Uma pequena rachadura surgiu com o impacto e começou a aumentar de tamanho. Como em um terremoto, a rachadura multiplicou-se e todas começaram a emanar um forte calor junto de uma densa fumaça._

_Seiya, preocupado com o calor e que poderia vir a sufocar pela fumaça, esqueceu-se de Laurel. Este, aproveitando-se que o Pégaso baixara sua defesa, armou suas asas negras e partiu em alta velocidade contra o Cavaleiro de Athena._

_O guerreiro da justiça sentia que o demônio se aproximava dele, mas não conseguiria fazer nada. A fumaça impedia sua visão e seus olhos ardiam muito. O cheiro era terrível e sua garganta também ardia._

_Laurel sorriu e atingiu Seiya com um fortíssimo soco na região de seu estômago, lançando-o longe, fazendo-o bater contra e derrubar um dos pilares laterais. Seiya foi ao chão parando perto de uma das rachaduras. O calor era imenso. E para sua surpresa, repentinamente começou a vazar lava vulcânica de todos os cortes no solo._

_Seiya, com um rápido salto ao ver isto, levantou-se. Ele moveu os braços no ar, desenhando a constelação de Pégaso com as mãos e logo depois disparou novamente seu golpe - _Meteoros de Pégaso!

_Mas como anteriormente, seu golpe não exerceu efeito nenhum sobre aquele demônio. Muito surpreso, sentiu seus pés queimarem com a lava que chegava até ele, enquanto Laurel ria muito._

_- Maldição! – esbravejou Seiya, quase tossindo, tentando afastar-se do fogo líquido._

_- Chegou o seu fim! Prepare-se! – gritou Laurel e partiu novamente contra Seiya._

_O Cavaleiro de Athena cruzou os braços em "X" para tentar defender-se. Sem sucesso, pois Laurel transformara-se em fumaça outra vez. Mas o ser do outro mundo não disparou qualquer golpe contra Seiya, apenas atravessou o corpo do Cavaleiro._

_Em uma ação muito estranha, a fumaça que era Laurel tomou conta do interior do corpo de Seiya e dali não saiu. Que estranho golpe era aquele? Se é que era golpe... E agora, o que acontecerá com Seiya?_

_ooo000ooo ooo000ooo ooo000ooo ooo000ooo_

Juliane-chan1:_ Que bom que lhe agradei! Eu também gosto do Shura e quando fui escrever este capítulo há algum tempo, estava particularmente inspirada... Bjs e até a próxima!_

Anjo de Andrômeda: O Shun vai aparecer logo, logo... Não, as marcas na testa dos demônios não tem nada a ver com as do Mu. As marcas dos demônios são apenas desenhos, como tatuagens, que representam quem é quem e que poder possuem. Obrigada pelo review e até a próxima! Bjs.


	8. Grécia

**Grécia – 19:45hs.**

_Algumas pessoas passeavam tranqüilamente pelas ruínas do templo de Athena, o Partenon, quando eis que surgiram alguns raios dourados e deles saiu um homem de cabelos e olhos azuis, trajando uma armadura dourada, com uma capa branca presa às suas costas. Ele andava lentamente pelo local, fitando a todos os presentes._

_Ao aproximar-se mais do Partenon, observou o local reverentemente. Mas algo chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o voltar o olhar para trás._

_Sua capa começou a esvoaçar cada vez com mais velocidade, assim como seu cabelo, a medida que um vento sem precedentes tomava conta do local. Nuvens escuras tinham tomado conta do céu azul em questão de segundos. Ao longe o Cavaleiro distinguiu o que parecia ser um tornado aproximando-se da terra firme e do templo de Athena._

_Com sua grande velocidade, o Santo de Athena dirigiu-se para a praia. As pessoas corriam para longe do mar, cheias de temor. As ondas tornavam-se cada vez maiores, arrebentando com fúria sobre o Cavaleiro._

_Ele sentia que aquilo não era obra da natureza e sim de alguém muito poderoso. Esticando as mãos em direção do furacão, o Cavaleiro de Ouro disparou alguns raios de Cosmo contra o estranho fenômeno. Mas este continuou seu curso por ainda alguns metros, antes de ir dissolvendo-se lentamente à frente do Cavaleiro dourado._

_No lugar onde estivera o furacão ficou apenas uma silhueta que foi tomando mais consistência a medida que uma fumaça dourada ia desaparecendo. Logo ficara no local apenas uma bela jovem de aparentes 20 anos, com cabelos azul-escuro de comprimento até o meio das costas, de franja rala e curta, cobertos por um véu quase transparente. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara prateada. Ela trajava um vestido comprido estilo frente-única, lilás, de alça dupla e dourada; a saia era levemente rodada. Dois pares de asas negras brilhavam às suas costas._

_Ela flutuava no ar e parecia olhar fixamente a face de Miro quando levantou sua mão direita e retirou sua máscara lentamente, revelando um belo rosto: olhos azul-anil e lábios pintados em vermelho-sangue, além de um desenho na testa (uma esfera no interior de outra, esta última rodeada por um par de asinhas):_

_Ela pronunciou uma única palavra, com uma nota de espanto em sua voz melodiosa enquanto jogava sua máscara para o solo – _Kael!

_O Cavaleiro logo entendeu tratar-se de um engano e respondeu – Sou Miro de Escorpião, um dos Cavaleiros de Athena. Quem ou o que é você?_

_A moça pareceu entristecer-se por alguns instantes, mas respondeu docemente:_

_- Sou Zieel, um demônio que escapou do inferno. – ela continuou com seus olhos fixos em Miro e murmurou para si mesma – Como é possível que sejam tão semelhantes fisicamente?_

_- Com quem me confunde? – perguntou Miro._

_Zieel pareceu lembrar-se repentinamente de sua missão e começou a flutuar para trás, levantando um pouco os joelhos:_

_- Não importa. Você é um dos defensores de Athena e devo destruí-lo._

_Miro levantou um pouco sua mão direita e sua unha brilhou, crescendo e tornando-se em cor escarlate:_

_- Pois bem. Mas não será eu quem será destruído. _Agulha Escarlate!

_O fino raio escarlate foi em direção de Zieel, mas nada causou-lhe, pois esta esquivou-se, transformando-se em uma fumaça dourada._

_- O que! – Miro surpreendeu-se – Ela é rápida!_

_O demônio começou a girar em torno de si mesma e logo transformou-se em um tornado gigantesco que avançou contra Miro. O Cavaleiro não conseguiu esquivar a tempo e foi sugado pelo furacão, sendo lançado com violência contra a praia em seguida._

_Ao levantar-se, deparou-se com Zieel a sua frente._

_- Este é todo o seu poder? – perguntou Miro, sorrindo cinicamente, sem nenhum dano aparente em seu corpo, apenas a Armadura estava um pouco suja de areia – Por que diminuiu sua força ao atacar-me?_

_Zieel ficou furiosa e levantou suas mãos ao céu, atacando Miro com raios de Cosmo em seguida. Estes raios foram desviados sem dificuldades pelo guerreiro, para maior fúria do demônio, que armou suas asas e partiu numa investida. Ao invés de se desviar, o Cavaleiro retrucou com um raio de energia, lançando o demônio de encontro ao mar._

_Ela se levantou das águas mas permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes, até que suas asas descansaram e ela baixou seu olhar, andando sem pressa para longe do mar. Miro seguiu-a com o olhar inquiridor._

_- Você se parece muito com Kael. Sei que não conseguirei atacá-lo, como nunca pensaria em fazer com este anjo. Mas... – ela levantou seu olhar para o céu azul, murmurando tristemente – O que será de mim sozinha pela eternidade?_

_Miro questionou-a, apenas com o olhar, aproximando-se dela lentamente._

_- Escute, Cavaleiro, e não se aproxime. – Miro obedeceu – Sei que serei destruída por revelar-lhe tudo, mas não posso evitar. – ela fechou os punhos com força – Não, não posso mesmo evitar._

_Por vários instantes o demônio permaneceu imóvel, refletindo. Depois continuou:_

_- Primeiramente deve saber que não farei isso pelos tolos humanos ou por mais ninguém, apenas por meu amado Kael._

_Ela deu meia volta e andou em direção do mar. Só quando a água tocou-lhe os joelhos, continuou suas palavras, sob o olhar atento do santo de Athena:_

_- Kael sempre foi meu único amor. Sempre vivemos pacificamente ao lado dos outros seres celestes. Até que... – interrompeu-se por novos instantes, parecendo pesarosa – Até que Lúcifer propôs rebeldia aos anjos, dizendo-lhes que, juntos, poderiam tornar este mundo um lugar melhor. Na opinião dele, os homens eram seres imperfeitos, mas que isto poderia mudar. Junto com muitos outros anjos, Kael concordou e se rebelaram no céu. E foram mandados para sempre para o inferno. E eu fui junto de meu amado. Nunca teria forças para separar-me dele. Mas eu sabia que aquilo era errado._

_- Por que não tentou dizer-lhes a verdade? – Miro interrompeu-a._

_- Tentei! Mas não consegui. Kael estava determinado a transformar os seres imperfeitos em seres perfeitos. Só depois de sermos exilados é que Kael compreendeu a verdade. Mas pagou com a destruição de sua alma por isso. Desde então jurei vingança. Agora surgiu a oportunidade de vingar-me. Os humanos, culpados pela destruição de Kael, devem pagar. Mas acima de tudo, os 12 demônios que participaram do assassinato!_

_- Doze demônios vieram à Terra! – perguntou Miro._

_- Treze, contando comigo. – respondeu Zieel._

_- Mas como vocês conseguiram escapar do inferno?_

_- Através de um poder antigo... uma jóia... Viemos para destruir a humanidade, mas sabíamos que a deusa grega que protege esta Terra, Athena, mandaria seus defensores contra nós. - silenciou-se._

_- Zieel, pare de lutar contra os Cavaleiros de Athena... Deixe tudo em nossas mãos, que acabaremos com os outros demônios, eu prometo. Você não será destruída por aqueles monstros._

_A mulher demônio voltou seu olhar em direção de Miro e sorriu levemente:_

_- De nada adiantaria afastar-me das batalhas. Agora que lhe contei tudo, quando descobrirem o segredo da jóia, voltarei ao inferno e lá serei destruída. Mas isto não importa... - desviou o olhar - Minha vida, se é que posso chamá-la assim, não tem mais sentido._

_Miro observava aquela bela mulher com tristeza. Tão formosa dama, destinada a ser um demônio pela eternidade, sofrendo por uma dolorosa separação._

_- Escute, Cavaleiro. Vá informar seus amigos sobre o que eu vou lhe dizer. Os 13 demônios escaparam do inferno com a ajuda de uma jóia antiga. Aquela preciosidade estava quebrada, mas alguém uniu suas metades. Quebrem esta jóia e vencerão a todos os demônios. Mas tomem cuidado. O chefe dos demônios, Zaniel, estará protegendo o portal do inferno. Aquele maldito é muito poderoso._

_A máscara prateada surgiu nas mãos de Zieel, que a recolocou sobre a face e foi se afastando sem pressa, rumo ao oceano._

_Miro agradeceu antes de também afastar-se, apressado:_

_- Agradeço muito por tudo o que nos revelou, Zieel, e sinto muito por você. Prometo que acabaremos com Zaniel, custe o que custar. Adeus._

_A mulher demônio murmurou - Guarde sua piedade para outros, Cavaleiro de Athena. Eu não preciso dela, não mais. - olhou para o céu - Em breve estarei com você, meu amado Kael... - uma lágrima escapou por debaixo de sua máscara rumo ao solo._

_ooo000ooo ooo000ooo ooo000ooo ooo000ooo_


	9. Israel

**Israel – 19:45hs.**

_Shun andava pelas estreitas ruas de Jerusalém, rodeadas por pequenos prédios, procurando por qualquer indício de algo anormal. Ainda não vestira sua Armadura e não estava conseguindo encontrar o ser maligno ao qual Saori se referira._

_Dando-se por vencido depois de andar por toda a cidade, resolveu continuar sua busca em outro lugar. Chegou, então, a um "deserto" próximo à cidade, com umas poucas árvores aqui e ali. Apesar do calor escaldante, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda não reclamava. Estava acostumado a altas temperaturas por ter treinado na infernal Ilha de Andrômeda._

_Uma nuvem escura passou sob o Sol, tampando seus raios e diminuindo um pouco o calor. Nesse momento surgiu uma fumaça azulada cerca de 10 metros à frente de Shun, sob os galhos de uma das árvores do local. Este parou de caminhar, em alerta._

_- Quem é você? – perguntou Shun, quando a fumaça transformara-se por completo em uma pessoa._

_Era um homem de aparentes 22 anos, de cabelos curtos e castanhos. Seus olhos de mesma cor expressavam algo semelhante a ódio. O ser trajava uma calça cinza fofa e blusa azul, com uma faixa vermelha presa à cintura. Trazia botas de couro azul nos pés e às costas um par de asas negras. No meio de sua testa havia um pequeno desenho, uma tatuagem semelhante a cinco gotinhas de água unidas uma à outra em suas extremidades:_

_- Meu nome é Galiel. – respondeu o ser._

_- Então é de você que Saori falou. – comentou Shun – O que quer aqui?_

_- Hahaha... Que pergunta! Venho com o objetivo de destruir. Quero vingança e liberdade! Enfrente-me, Cavaleiro de Athena!_

_Galiel esticou suas longas asas e começou a afastar-se do chão de areia. Em poucos segundos, desaparecera no interior de uma nuvem carregada. Enquanto isso, Shun vestia sua Armadura de Bronze._

_- Vamos ver se consegue me vencer, Andrômeda! – a voz de Galiel ecoava pelo local._

_Shun ergueu as mãos para disparar sua Corrente, mas deteve-se ao ver que começara a chover água negra._

_- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou-se. Preferiu não arriscar e protegeu-se com a – _Defesa Circular!

_A chuva que caía não era normal. Muito ao contrário, lutava para corroer o aço da Corrente. Era..._

_- Ácido? – espantou-se Shun._

_- Hahaha... É isso mesmo, Cavaleiro. – confirmou Galiel, aparecendo abaixo das nuvens._

_- Saiba que eu não vou ser vencido tão facilmente por você. – disse Shun, sério – Não perdoarei àqueles que querem destruir o mundo que amamos! Minhas Correntes se encarregarão de você, Galiel. _Ataque, Corrente de Andrômeda!

_Shun ergueu seu braço e, mesmo tendo a Corrente Circular a protegê-lo, disparou sua Corrente de ataque. De uma, a Corrente tornou-se muitas e todas partiram contra Galiel._

_No entanto, apenas algumas delas acertaram o demônio, para surpresa de ambos os lados. Galiel surpreendeu-se por Shun ter conseguido atingi-lo mesmo enquanto se defendia e este último porque algumas de suas "Correntes" derreteram ao tocar na chuva ácida._

_As Correntes atravessaram o corpo de Galiel e ele acabou por desaparecer como fumaça. Shun suspirou._

_ooo000ooo ooo000ooo ooo000ooo ooo000ooo_


	10. Egito

**Egito – 19:45hs.**

_Egito. Lá estava ele, brilhando sob o Sol. A faixa dourada do deserto estendia-se para além da visão. Alguns metros a frente, erguia-se uma Maravilha do Mundo: a pirâmide de Quéops, junto das de Quéfren e Miquerinos e, mais além, a Esfinge._

_Saga andava com o seu elmo sob o braço esquerdo rumo as grandes construções, sem precisar desviar-se dos camelos e pessoas que anteriormente admiravam o local. Elas faziam isso, assustadas com a estranha vestimenta dourada do Cavaleiro._

_Sob a luz do Sol, a Armadura de Ouro de Gêmeos assemelhava-se ao próprio Astro-Rei por seu brilho. E mesmo sob aquele calor extremo, o Cavaleiro não demonstrava quaisquer sinais de calor ou cansaço._

_Um mal pressentimento acometeu-o, perpassando seu corpo junto de um vento quente. Sim, sem dúvida uma batalha em breve seria realizada ali mesmo. Preocupado com as pessoas próximas, chamou-as, acendendo seu poderoso Cosmo:_

_  
- Por favor, afastem-se do local rapidamente. Será muito perigoso se permanecerem aqui._

_Se algumas pessoas não tinham entendido o idioma não demonstraram, pois todas afastaram-se como pedido._

_Minutos depois, o último turista mal afastara-se cinco metros, uma rala e tenebrosa fumaça azulada surgiu ao lado das grandes pirâmides._

_- "Que Cosmo agressivo... Parece pertencer a um demônio." – disse Saga a si mesmo e depois dirigiu-se ao ser – Quem é você? Mostre-se!_

_Uma risada alta e sem humor ecoou pelo local após as palavras do Cavaleiro. No lugar da fumaça de repente surgiu um homem de aspecto idoso. Saga julgou-o com uns 65 anos de idade, com longa barba e cabelos brancos. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam abrigar o infinito vazio. Trajava uma túnica bege de mangas compridas sob uma capa lilás. Aos ombros, trazia ombreiras marrons e um boldrié à cintura. Três pares de grandes asas negras partiam de suas costas e o ser também trazia um desenho sobre sua testa, semelhante a uma tatuagem (duas pequeninas esferas, a inferior rodeada por um par de asas "achatadas"):_

_- Lorde Zaniel apresentando-se. – disse o ser – Você deve ser um dos tais Cavaleiros de Athena. Gêmeos, presumo._

_- Correto. – respondeu Saga, sério – Chega de conversa. Muito em breve voltará para o lugar de onde veio, Zaniel. Para o inferno!_

_- Particularmente prefiro continuar por aqui, se não se importar._

_- Não haveria problema se fosse um ser pacífico._

_Zaniel riu ironicamente._

_  
- Como você disse, chega de conversa. Vamos lutar!_

_Dizendo isso, o demônio ergueu seus punhos e esticou suas asas. Formando um "X" com os braços acima da cabeça, começou a erguer-se do solo até um metro de altura. Das palmas de suas mãos começaram a sair pequenos pontos cintilantes, que logo tomaram todo o local e alcançaram as nuvens._

_- Cristais de gelo? – pensou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, um pouco surpreso._

_Em segundos, começava a chover. As gotas de água caíam furiosamente sobre a terra e junto delas também caíam flocos de neve. De vez em quando um raio ligava o céu à terra._

_- Isto não me assusta, Zaniel. – disse Saga, sério._

_- Acalme-se. Ainda não chegamos na melhor parte. – respondeu Zaniel, rindo e baixando os braços._

_Algo brilhava ao redor do pescoço de Zaniel. Parecia ser alguma espécie de colar. De repente, o demônio ergueu novamente os punhos e apontou-os contra Saga, disparando diversos e velozes raios de Cosmo-energia._

_Mas nenhum desses raios conseguiam sequer tocar em Saga, que esquivava-se ou defendia alguns com apenas a mão direita (o elmo ainda estava sob seu braço esquerdo)._

_- É rápido! – Zaniel não deixou de surpreender-se._

_- Pensei que soubesse. – respondeu Saga, calmamente – Agora é minha vez de atacar!_

_Dizendo isso, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos ergueu o braço direito na altura da cintura e uma esfera dourada cintilante surgiu em sua mão._

_Assustado com o incrível poder do Cavaleiro, Zaniel deu um passo para trás, ainda no ar. No momento em que Saga ia disparar sua Explosão Galáctica sem piedade, Zaniel ergueu um pouco as mãos e disse:_

_  
- Me ataque e seu amigo morrerá!_

_Saga deteve seus movimentos, mas continuou com a esfera na mão:_

_  
- O que!_

_Zaniel riu com frieza e olhou para mais atrás e à direita de Saga. Este seguiu seu olhar e deparou-se com algo que o surpreendeu._

_- O que quer dizer com "morrerá"? – perguntou Saga, ainda olhando para trás._

_- Cavaleirinho, venha até aqui. – ordenou Zaniel, sorrindo triunfantemente._

_A pessoa obedeceu e parou a frente de Saga, obrigando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos a desfazer seu golpe._

_Seiya estava a frente dele, com o olhar sem brilho e uma estranha aura negra contornando-o._


	11. Rússia

**Proximidades de Moscou, Rússia**

_- Então você é o Cavaleiro de Cisne? – uma voz feminina ecoou pela neve._

_Hyoga, que estava caminhando rumo a uma cidade sob uma nevasca, reteve seus passos repentinamente e passou a observar tudo ao redor atentamente, em busca do dono da voz._

_- Quem é você? – perguntou Hyoga – Apareça!_

_Uma risada fria, porém suave e baixa, ecoou pelo lugar, enquanto uma tênue fumaça azulada surgia a uns 10 metros a frente de Hyoga._

_Após breves instantes, ali mesmo estava uma mulher muito bela. Aparentava 25 anos e possuía longos cabelos repicados branco-gelo. Trajava um vestido semelhante a uma túnica grega, de cor lilás, com generosas fendas nas laterais da saia e decote em "V". Trazia à cintura um cinturão esverdeado e no pulso esquerdo um bracelete de ouro. De suas costas saía um par de longas asas negras e na testa um desenho semelhante a uma tatuagem (uma estrela de sete pontas com duas gotas nas laterais, como se fossem lágrimas):_

_- Saudações, Cavaleiro de Athena. – cumprimentou a estranha mulher – Permita que me apresente. Meu nome é Ilariel. É um prazer conhece-lo, Cisne._

_- Infelizmente não posso lhe dizer o mesmo. O que é você? Por que veio à Terra?_

_- Não é correto fazer perguntas assim. – respondeu ela, fazendo leve gesto negativo com a face enquanto cruzava os braços – Mas... Vou responder apenas que sou um demônio. O resto é com você. Tire suas próprias conclusões._

_- Devo esperar que, por causa de sua energia negativa, veio destruir a humanidade? Se a resposta for positiva, só posso dizer que sinto muito, mas terá que voltar para seu mundo._

_- Acha mesmo que vim apenas para um passeio? Engana-se... Vim para ficar aqui por muito tempo e você, Cavaleiro de Athena, saiba que detesto aqueles que se põem em meu caminho._

_Hyoga, não tendo mais nada a dizer, jogou a capa com a qual protegia o corpo do frio para longe, revelando sua Armadura de Cisne, e elevou um pouco os braços, preparando-se para atacar. Ilariel, no entanto, não surpreendeu-se e apenas esticou suas asas, logo erguendo-se alguns centímetros do solo._

_- _Pó de Diamante!!! – _Hyoga disparou seu golpe contra a mulher._

_Para sua surpresa, no entanto, o golpe dividiu-se em dois pouco antes de tocar no corpo dela._

_- Este é o poderoso golpe do qual ouvi falar? – sorriu Ilariel – Se não me engano, você mesmo diminuiu um pouco a força do golpe. Fez isso porque sou uma mulher?_

_Hyoga não respondeu, observando Ilariel através da cortina de neve que continuava a cair._

_- Responda-me! – repetiu o demônio._

_- De certa forma. Mas aviso que o fogo com o qual se protegeu não tornará a funcionar. Estou sobre gelo, levarei vantagem no próximo golpe._

_- Que cavalheirismo. – riu Ilariel – Mas não deve se preocupar com isso. Posso ter uma forma humana feminina, mas meu poder se compara ou até ultrapassa os de outros demônios._

_- Bom saber. – respondeu Hyoga._

_- Quer uma prova? – perguntou ela. Bateu levemente suas asas e alçou vôo. Subiu a uns dois metros de altura e juntou as mãos a frente do peito. Entre elas acabou por surgir uma pequena chama de um vermelho tremeluzente. Esta mesma chama seguiu os movimentos da mão direita de Ilariel, que tinha esticado o braço na horizontal à frente do corpo – Prepare-se para ir para o inferno, Cavaleiro de Cisne._

_- Não tão cedo, demônio. – respondeu Hyoga, observando a chama ser arremessada com força em sua direção. Com um pulo, o Cavaleiro conseguiu esquivar-se do golpe. Mas, para sua surpresa, a chama desviou do solo e continuou atrás de Hyoga, seguindo-o._

_Não houve alternativa a não ser disparar um rápido golpe gelado contra a chama para dissipá-la sob a nevasca. Obteve êxito, mas percebeu, tarde demais, que baixara a guarda, virando-se de costas para o demônio. Ilariel estava às suas costas, sorrindo vitoriosa e tocando-o de leve no ombro direito._

_Uma nova chama avermelhada surgiu na mão de Ilariel, que conseguiu acertar o golpe em Hyoga. Este foi lançado para frente e acabou por tombar no chão, a Armadura manchada no local atingido._

_- Argh! – exclamou Hyoga, levantando-se – Agora... é a minha vez!_

_Hyoga tornou a acender seu Cosmo e preparou-se para atacar. Ilariel sorriu e fechou os olhos._

_- _Execução Aurora!!! – _Hyoga disparou seu golpe com grande potência._

_Ilariel surpreendeu-se e tentou aumentar sua defesa. Por breves instantes foi possível ver uma camada de fogo envolve-la. Não adiantou. A técnica ensinada por Kamus era muito poderosa._

_O demônio acabou completamente congelado. O gelo, então, partiu-se em mil pedaços._

_- Eu venci. – murmurou Hyoga observando uma fumaça azulada subir aos céus._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_


	12. Índia

**Índia – 23:17hs.**

_Shaka surgiu em uma floresta, onde sentira uma poderosa presença. Apesar de manter seus olhos fechados, tal fato não interferia em sua visão, permitindo que o Cavaleiro conseguisse enxergar tudo e mais um pouco._

_Ele logo percebeu que algo se aproximava, derrubando algumas árvores pelo caminho. O que seria?_

_De repente, as árvores a frente dele foram derrubadas violentamente, e por detrás delas surgiu uma manada de enfurecidos elefantes. O animal que parecia ser o líder viu o Cavaleiro de Virgem ali e avançou contra ele, sendo seguido pelos demais componentes do grupo._

_- "Por que estão me atacando?" - pensou Shaka, esquivando dos enfurecidos animais com um salto - "Claro! A matriarca deve estar sendo controlada. Desta líder emana uma energia sinistra poderosa. Mas se eu atacar meu inimigo, irei matar este indefeso animal. Afinal, não é culpa dela o que está acontecendo."_

_O guardião de Athena, percebendo que os animais vinham em sua direção para uma nova investida, novamente pulou para cima, para desta vez cair sobre o dorso da matriarca da manada. Ao concluir com sucesso tal ação, teve que estender os braços na horizontal para não se desequilibrar, e consequentemente cair do elefante, que agora se agitava furiosamente tentando derrubá-lo._

_- Pare de ser um maldito covarde, se escondendo em um animal indefeso, e apareça para mim, seja lá quem for. Agora! - disse Shaka, estendendo as mãos em direção do elefante e disparando um pequeno raio de Cosmo dourado._

_O golpe atingiu em cheio a matriarca e a mesma parou de se mover, perdeu equilíbrio e foi ao solo com estrondo. O Cavaleiro dourado pulou para o chão, observando uma fumaça azulada sair do grande animal._

_Desta fumaça, aos poucos, surgiu a silhueta de uma criança, que depois de tomar consistência revelou ser um garoto de aparentes 10 anos, de cabelos curtos azul-marinho e levemente revoltos, olhos azuis e trajando uma capa branca que servia como longa veste; por baixo de tal capa, vestia uma túnica azul-escura de gola alta e branca e um pano vermelho ao redor de sua cintura; calçava uma bota de couro macio e negro; havia um par de asas negras saindo de suas costas e um desenho estranho em sua testa (2/3 do desenho de um coração): _

_- Finalmente revelou-se. Já não era sem tempo. - disse Shaka, olhando para o menino - Quem é você?_

_- Meu nome é Esael. - respondeu o garoto, com uma voz de criança gentil – Você é o...?_

_- Cavaleiro de Ouro, Shaka de Virgem. – respondeu o Cavaleiro de Athena serenamente._

_- Por que você mantém os olhos fechados? – perguntou o garoto, demonstrando curiosidade ao aproximar as mãos do próprio rosto._

_- Se arrependerá de sua curiosidade quando souber. Diga-me como fugiu do submundo e veio à Terra._

_- Não digo não. – Esael sorriu, brincalhão – Descubra sozinho se puder._

_O "garoto" armou suas asas e começou a flutuar, afastando-se lentamente da manada de elefantes. Para sua surpresa, os animais pareciam ter entendido o que tinha acontecido com a matriarca caída no momento e todos os elefantes viraram-se furiosos na direção do demônio._

_Este ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso e acabou por rir:_

_  
- Que pensam que podem fazer, idiotas?_

_Seus olhos brilharam em um tom demoníaco de vermelho e um finíssimo raio, quase transparente, atingiu todos os animais, um por um. Shaka, indignado com a matança, juntou as mãos a frente do corpo._

_- Quanta crueldade. – disse o Cavaleiro – Estes indefesos seres não lhe fizeram nada._

_- Não importa. – respondeu o garoto, sorrindo travessamente e afastando-se._

_- Esael! – chamou Shaka quando este lhe virou as costas – Nossa luta mal começou e vai fugir? Me enfrente com dignidade, seu demônio!_

_- Dignidade? E o que é isto? – perguntou Esael fazendo cara de menino angelical._

_Shaka, demonstrando a serenidade habitual, lentamente deixou à vista seus belos olhos azuis._

_Esael, que ainda voava lentamente para trás, parou no ar quando viu Shaka abrir seus olhos, curioso por saber o motivo disto tudo._

_- Volte para o submundo, ser desprezível! – disse Shaka, as mãos postas lado a lado – _A Benção do Senhor das Trevas!

_Uma intensa, ofuscante luz dourada surgiu ao redor do Cavaleiro de Ouro e partiu em inúmeros raios de luz contra o ser que escapara do inferno. Este golpe, ao tocar no demônio, arremessou-o para trás, fazendo-o bater as costas em uma árvore, com violência e cair imóvel ao chão._

_Shaka logo desviou o olhar para a manada de elefantes caídos e aproximou-se deles. Examinou-os demoradamente, mas constatou que, infelizmente, apenas um ou dois indivíduos sobreviveriam. Com seu Cosmo, ajudou a curar tais animais e voltou a olhar para Esael._

_O demônio não estava mais em parte alguma. Apenas uma rala fumaça azulada escapava de perto da árvore rumo ao infinito do céu. Shaka vencera._

_ooo000ooo000ooo_


	13. China

**China 01:45h.**

_ Dohko de Libra, em sua forma jovem, andava sobre o que restara da Muralha da China, observando atentamente todo o importante e antigo local._

_ De repente, um terremoto teve incio e o Cavaleiro imediatamente vestiu sua armadura, esperando que o causador do tremor surgisse, o que no demorou muito a acontecer._

_ De uma fumaa azulada surgiu uma garota de aparentes 18 anos, cabeleira curta castanha e repicada e olhos tambm castanhos. Trajava um vestidinho verde-musgo de saia levemente franzida, com uma fita de cetim amarela ao redor da cintura. Sobre os ombros carregava dois pares de ombreiras negras e uma longa capa azul-marinho cobria-lhe as costas. Uma armadura negra com detalhes em dourado enfeitava e protegia-lhe o busto. Um par de longas asas da cor da noite saa de suas costas e sobre a testa trazia uma estranha tatuagem (com os contornos que lembravam os de um elmo antigo):_

_ - Quem voc? Dohko foi logo perguntando._

_ - Meu nome Terfel. respondeu ela, sorrindo E voc deve ser Dohko, o ancio de Libra. e observou-o melhor Ora, achei que, por ser chamado de ancio, era velho caindo aos pedaos._

_ - Que maneira rude de falar. ralhou Dohko, piscando surpreso Pois saiba que as aparncias enganam e que a idade traz sabedoria s pessoas._

_ - Sei disso. retrucou Terfel - Eu mesma tenho milhares de anos._

_ - O que voc? questionou Dohko, semicerrando os olhos._

_ - Agora o rude voc. disse ela, ainda sorrindo e agora armando suas asas Sou um demnio, oras..._

_ Dohko, vendo a "garota" levantar vo, ps-se em guarda, acendendo seu poderoso Cosmo._

_ Terfel voou para bem alto e voltou com grande velocidade em direo do guardio de Athena. Este se esquivou e Terfel atingiu o cho, abrindo um enorme buraco. A muralha tremeu e o demnio acabou por desaparecer entre as rachaduras._

_ O tremor aumentou de intensidade de tal modo que Dohko viu-se obrigado a abandonar a muralha, que vinha abaixo._

_ Dohko, ento, atingiu o solo desnivelado com seu punho direito envolto em Cosmo. Isto fez com que Terfel reaparecesse, parecendo assustada._

_ Ela lhe sorriu ento e, antes que ele pudesse fazer algo para impedir, Terfel retornou para a terra. Mais algumas fendas comearam a surgir, duas delas indo em direo ao Cavaleiro._

_ Dohko tentou esquivar-se, mas acabou caindo no interior de outra fenda. Antes que Terfel conseguisse prende-lo, o Cavaleiro de Ouro conseguiu sair de dentro da fenda, que se fechava, para o ar livre._

_ Terfel abandonou a terra e Dohko aproveitou a oportunidade, disparando contra ela seu golpe..._

_ - _Clera dos 100 Drages!

_ O demnio no teve tempo de esquivar-se. Foi arremessada para trs e, ao chocar-se contra os escombros da muralha, acabou por desaparecer feito fumaa._


	14. Japão

**Japo 02:45hs.**

_ A lua lanava sua tnue luz sobre a paisagem urbana; o cavaleiro solitrio parecia uma esttua de prata de um deus grego, que prosseguia a passos lentos, porm ininterruptos, pelas ruas quase vazias daquela cidade: Tquio._

_ Sob uma aparncia calma, o ntimo daquele homem fervia com ardente entusiasmo e sede de glria. Em certo momento seus lbios se curvaram em leve sorriso; no por divertir-se com a surpresa das pessoas que o observavam, mas por ter sentido uma presena nova, misteriosa e poderosa._

_ Sem alterar a velocidade de seus passos, dirigiu-se em linha reta para o que parecia ser um antigo templo. Esse lugar possua um prtico vermelho, com algumas inscries douradas em suas laterais. Uma longa escadaria convidava o visitante a um passeio por um pequeno jardim bem cuidado e depois para o templo principal de dois andares._

_ Mas Aioria no atravessou o prtico. Estacionou na entrada e permaneceu ali por alguns instantes, olhando para o interior do templo._

_ Um homem jovem logo veio ao seu encontro, quando viu o Cavaleiro ali parado. Perguntou, incerto:_

_ - Posso ajud-lo, senhor?_

_ - No, obrigado. respondeu Aioria Estou esperando algum._

_ O jovem afastou-se, surpreso com a vestimenta do Cavaleiro, deixando Aioria sozinho._

_- Aparea, maldito! ordenou Aioria, com voz firme, aps alguns instantes no silncio da noite._

_ No demorou muito mais e uma silhueta masculina surgiu no topo da escada. Ele aproximou-se a passos lentos e despreocupados._

_ Era um homem de aparentes 22 anos. Seus cabelos negros eram curtos e ligeiramente repicados e arrepiados. Os belos olhos azuis adquiriam um tom mais escuro sob a luz da Lua. Trajava uma blusa azul-marinho, com detalhes em dourado nos punhos. Botas negras alcanavam seus joelhos, cobrindo parte da cala justa azul sob elas. Ombreiras prateadas prendiam uma longa capa negra, que se movia ao sabor da brisa noturna. Um par de longas asas negras saam-lhe das espduas e o ser trazia um desenho no meio da testa (algo semelhante a dois quadrados (ou losangos) duplos entrelaados):_

_ - Ao que vejo no quer manchar o solo de um local sagrado com seu sangue imundo... comentou o estranho, sorrindo cinicamente enquanto descia as escadas pacientemente._

_ - Quem voc e por que est aqui? perguntou Aioria de chofre, ignorando as palavras do demnio._

_ - Destruir a Terra um bom motivo?_

_ - Em nome da deusa Athena eu vou destruir voc!_

_ - Tente. Vamos ver se consegue. respondeu o demnio, parando sobre o primeiro degrau da escadaria E meu nome humano Eilel._

_ Aioria no hesitou. Acendeu seu Cosmo e disparou o..._

_ - _Pata do Leo!!!

_ Eilel riu e transformou-se em fumaa antes que o golpe o atingisse. Em seguida, esta fumaa condensou-se e adentrou no solo, desaparecendo da vista do Cavaleiro de Ouro._

_ O Cavaleiro de Athena manteve-se em alerta e quase foi atingido por um golpe cortante vindo da sua lateral esquerda. Voltando-se para o lado, Aioria pde ver Eilel segurando uma espada._

_ O demnio fez uma breve reverncia e aproximou a arma da face, na defensiva._

_ Aioria, ainda surpreso, disparou vrios raios de Cosmo. No entanto, todos foram habilmente defendidos pela espada._

_ - Como possvel? indagou-se o Cavaleiro._

_- Naturalmente esta espada no normal explicou Eilel ou teria se partido em fragmentos com seus golpes._

_ - No h dvidas._

_ Eilel ergueu a espada bem alto e deu um salto em direo de Aioria, que esquivou-se facilmente._

_ - Sua velocidade impressionante. comentou Eilel, sorrindo._

_- Ns, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, possumos a velocidade da luz. respondeu Aioria._

_ O demnio tentou atingir Aioria outras vezes, todas sem sucesso._

_ - No esperava por isso. murmurou Eilel, fincando a espada no cho e, em seguida, disparando raios de energia._

_ O estranho golpe, no entanto, no surtiu o efeito desejado. Todos os raios desapareceram ao tocarem na Armadura de Ouro de Leo._

_ - Sua defesa tambm formidvel. disse Eilel, surpreso._

_ - Esta Armadura foi-me entregue em nome de Athena. explicou Aioria Alm disso, minha velocidade, tcnicas e defesa foram aperfeioadas com o passar do tempo._

_ O Cavaleiro de Ouro acendeu seu poderoso Cosmo, ergueu o brao direito e disparou o:_

_ - _Cpsula do Poder!!!

_ Sem meios de defesa, Eilel foi atingido em cheio pelo golpe. Ao final, acabou por tombar ao solo, vencido._

_ooo000ooo_

_ Aioria observava o corpo de Eilel transformar-se em fumaa quando luzes e sons chamaram sua ateno._

_ Eram carros de polcia. Estacionaram ao redor de Aioria, formando um meio crculo na entrada do templo, mas nenhum dos policiais que desceram dos carros prestaram ateno ao corpo do demnio que desaparecia._

_ Eles apontaram suas armas de fogo contra Aioria, assustados com a vestimenta do Cavaleiro._

_ - Mos para o alto! ordenou um dos policiais, falando a uma espcie de megafone._

_ Um outro policial cochichou para o chefe:_

_ - Senhor, a mulher que pediu ajuda descreveu uma outra pessoa..._

_ - Acompanhe outro carro e patrulhem o lugar. Eu fico aqui com estes 4 carros e seus policiais para investigar esse engraadinho fantasiado. respondeu o chefe do grupo e virou-se para falar novamente ao megafone O que acha que est fazendo, destruindo este lugar sagrado?_

_- Se fosse lhes contar, no acreditariam. respondeu Aioria calmamente Deixem-me passar._

_- No antes de explicar tudo, senhor._

_ - No tenho tempo para conversas. disse Aioria, andando a passos firmes em direo dos policiais, que tremeram, visivelmente amedrontados._

_ - N- No vamos deixar que p-passe livremente. gaguejou o policial._

_ Aioria, impaciente, vendo que perdia tempo toa, aproximou-se de um dos veculos estacionados e, com um murro, destruiu o motor. Em seguida, afastou-se, murmurando um pedido de desculpas sem que ningum tivesse coragem de segui-lo._


	15. Outra vez no Egito

**Egito 20:00hs**

_ - ... Isto s pode ser uma iluso. afirmou Saga, observando seu rival com frieza._

_ - Se pensa assim, ataque. Zaniel movia a cabea em negativo, com um desagradvel sorriso nos lbios._

_ O Cavaleiro de Gmeos no sabia o que fazer. Se fosse mesmo Seiya sua frente, o Cavaleiro de Pgaso teria velocidade para bloquear, provavelmente com o corpo, todos os seus ataques. Poderia at morrer._

_ - Maldito! Saga exclamou, colocando o elmo de Gmeos sobre sua cabea, encarando Zaniel e sentindo o Cosmo fraco de Seiya._

_ Zaniel riu friamente, flutuando no ar._

_ - Quanto presa seu companheiro? Sabe que no lhe resta opo, Cavaleiro._

_ - Sinto muito, Pgaso! exclamou Saga, reacendendo seu Cosmo e preparando-se para atacar seu "ex-aliado"._

_ Zaniel surpreendeu-se com a repentina frieza na voz do Cavaleiro de Gmeos e com o nvel de seu Cosmo._

_ Mas antes que qualquer um deles se movesse para atacar, um raio de luz dourada perpassou o corpo do Pgaso e este foi ao cho, perdendo a conscincia ao faz-lo._

_ Saga e Zaniel voltaram os olhares em direo da pirmide, local de onde partira o raio, e depararam-se com um outro Cavaleiro observando-os, seus longos cabelos azuis e sua capa branca esvoaando com o vento._

_ Miro de Escorpio._

_ Enquanto o recm-chegado aproximava-se de Saga, saltando de cima da pirmide e andando rapidamente em direo ao amigo, uma rala fumaa negra comeou a abandonar o corpo de Seiya e acabou por tomar forma humana ao lado de Zaniel._

_ - Mestre, perdoe-me! No consegui realizar vosso desejo. o jovem de cabelos e olhos negros executou uma profunda reverncia ante Zaniel, temeroso._

_ - Sabe que no admito falha. o tom de voz de Zaniel era perigoso, assustando Laurel No entanto, poder redimir seu erro derrotando este outro Cavaleiro de Athena._

_ - Obrigado, mestre! Laurel consentiu, voltando-se em seguida em direo de Miro._

_ - Hm... Ento voc o tal Zaniel... Miro observava o demnio mais velho, sorrindo O maldito que est de posse da tal jia sagrada..._

_ Zaniel no se surpreendeu com a revelao, ao contrrio de Saga e Laurel._

_ - Miro..? Saga questionou-o._

_ - Conto-lhe os detalhes mais tarde. Miro respondeu Por hora basta saber que o ponto fraco destes demnios consiste na jia que Zaniel traz ao redor do pescoo._

_ - Mestre, como este tolo descobriu..? o demnio do fogo perguntou._

_ Mas para decepo de Laurel, Zaniel no respondeu, ainda flutuando a frente dos Cavaleiros de Ouro._

_ - Obrigado pelo aviso, Miro. Saga agradeceu, acendendo seu Cosmo e voltando o olhar srio em direo do chefe dos demnios._


	16. Saga

_- Quer dizer que lutarei contra um Cavaleiro de Ouro, da elite dos Santos de Athena... Laurel sorriu Mas que honra!_

_ Miro nada disse e Laurel partiu em sua direo para atingi-lo com raios negros de energia. Infelizmente para ele, Miro era extremamente veloz e esquivava-se sem dificuldades._

_ - No sei como que o Pgaso foi pego por um demnio to fraco como voc. Miro riu, observando os esforos inteis de Laurel para atingi-lo Mas garanto que, comigo, tudo ser diferente!_

_ooo000ooo_

_ Entrementes, Saga disparava seu golpe mais poderoso contra o demnio Zaniel:_

_ - Exploso Galctica!!!_

_ O poder do Cavaleiro de Gmeos conseguiu atingir Zaniel, que demorou demais para conseguir transformar-se em fumaa, antes disso sendo lanado para o cu._

_ Instantes depois, retornou como um cometa terra, atingindo o solo com certa violncia._

_ooo000ooo_

_- Mestre! Laurel exclamou, interrompendo seus ataques contra Miro, ao perceber a situao de Zaniel._

_ Que erro! Preocupado com o chefe dos demnios, demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Miro aproximara-se e atingira-o com uma "Agulha Escarlate"._

_ Sentindo a aguda dor do ataque, Laurel virou-se, furioso, em direo de onde estivera Miro. Mas o Cavaleiro no estava em parte alguma! Como isso poderia ser possvel?_

_ - Procurando por mim? a voz de Miro ecoou enquanto Laurel era atingido por mais trs Agulha Escarlate._

_ O Cavaleiro tinha saltado para cima sem que Laurel percebesse e agora estava de volta ao cho._

_ Percebendo que no era preo para o Cavaleiro de Escorpio, Laurel transformou-se em fumaa, sem que, no entanto, conseguisse evitar ser atingido por mais uma Agulha Escarlate._

_ooo000ooo_

_ - Parabns, Gmeos! Zaniel exclamou, levantando-se No esperava ter que me confrontar com um adversrio to esplndido!_

_ - Cometeu um erro grave se pensou que seria tarefa fcil dominar a Terra. Saga, ainda srio, continuava com uma poderosa aura dourada ao seu redor._

_ - No acreditava que Lcifer pudesse ter sido derrotado por Athena. Zaniel respondeu, voltando a flutuar Mas isso no acontecer comigo!_

_ - Est enganado. uma voz feminina ecoou, enquanto um brilho tnue surgia no local._

_ - O que? Zaniel surpreendeu-se e voltou a face em direo da base da pirmide._

_ Saori estava ali, trajando um lindo vestido branco semelhante ao da esttua de Athena e com o bculo dourado em sua mo direita. Um outro Cavaleiro de Ouro acompanhava a deusa._

_ - Deusa Athena, mas que surpresa! Zaniel sorriu, girando seu corpo para melhor observar Saori._

_ooo000ooo_

_ Saga e Miro observavam sua deusa, surpresos por ela estar naquele local._

_ Tarde demais o Cavaleiro de Escorpio percebeu que a forma gasosa de Laurel tinha desaparecido._

_ - Maldito! murmurou, olhando preocupado ao seu redor Onde estar?_

_ E sentiu-se gelar ao perceber que fiapos de fumaa condensavam-se prximos ao local onde Saori e Mu estavam parados._


	17. Batalhas

_ Antes que Miro conseguisse prevenir o Cavaleiro de ries sobre o futuro ataque de Laurel, Mu disparara um raio dourado contra o demnio. Para surpresa dos demais Cavaleiros, aquela forma gasosa foi atingida e arremessada longe, desaparecendo sob a areia._

_ "Preciso aprender esse truque com o Mu" Miro pensou, sorrindo ao lembrar-se de seus esforos para atingir o adversrio em sua forma gasosa, sem sucesso._

_ Zaniel rangeu os dentes ao ver que seu servo falhara novamente no cumprimento do dever e, lentamente, armou suas asas, pronto a atacar._

_ Saga, percebendo os planos do chefe dos demnios para com Athena, acendeu seu Cosmo, chamando a ateno de Zaniel._

_ Mas desta vez no obteve xito em seu ataque. Zaniel conseguiu transformar-se em fumaa antes que Saga o atingisse com sua Exploso Galctica._

_ Miro, que fora procurar por Laurel, encontrou-o em sua forma humana levantando-se cambaleante metros adiante da pirmide._

_ - Ainda est vivo, mas no por muito tempo. Miro ergueu sua mo direita, deixando vista sua unha comprida e escarlate._

_ Laurel, temeroso, tentou transformar-se em fumaa mais uma vez, mas j no lhe restavam foras para tal._

_ O Cavaleiro de Escorpio sorriu e disparou trs raios vermelhos contra Laurel._

_ Apesar de Laurel ser demnio e no possuir sangue no interior daquele corpo temporrio, os ltimos golpes de Miro conseguiram derrub-lo sobre a areia, fazendo-o cair vencido._

_Em poucos instantes, o corpo do demnio transformou-se em fumaa e acabou por desaparecer com o vento do Egito._

_ - Zaniel, este seu nome humano? Saori questionou o demnio Diga-me por que... e como escaparam de seu mundo._

_ Zaniel riu sem emoo antes de responder:_

_ - Graas a esta preciosidade aqui mostrou-lhe o colar em seu pescoo consegui trazer os demais demnios a este mundo para afastar os Cavaleiros de voc e vence-los. Infelizmente, meu plano falhou. Mas continuo com a ambio de destrui-la, Athena. E isso porque voc derrotou Lcifer!_

_ Sua voz era carregada de dio e enquanto terminava a frase, uma poderosa e horripilante energia envolvia o corpo de Zaniel._

_ Saori, sentindo tamanha hostilidade, surpreendeu-se._

_ - Lcifer?_

_ - Maldita deusa grega, vou acabar com sua vida aqui e agora! Saiba que me poupou muito esforo vindo at mim por vontade prpria ao invs de permanecer escondida em seu refgio, em seu Santurio! e Zaniel riu novamente._

_ - Eu no poderia ficar de braos cruzados sabendo que meus queridos Cavaleiros lutavam contra os seus. Saori declarou, enquanto os Cavaleiros de Ouro ficavam ao seu redor, protegendo-a com seus Cosmos._

_ - Tola!_

_ Zaniel riu outra vez e partiu em ataque voador contra Athena, esta permanecendo com a feio sria ao v-lo aproximar-se._

_ - Da mesma maneira que Lcifer, voc e os que lhe obedecem retornaro para as profundezas da escurido! Saori ergueu seu bculo dourado, enquanto Zaniel chocava-se contra a parede defensiva que o Cosmo de Athena criara._

_ - Maldita! Zaniel tentou um novo ataque, mas obteve o mesmo resultado, sendo arremessado para trs._

_ - No vou perdo-los por terem atentado contra a vida daqueles a quem tanto amo! Saori apontou seu bculo em direo do demnio que se levantava cambaleante._

_ O bculo dourado, smbolo de Nike, a deusa da Vitria, brilhou, cegando Zaniel temporariamente._

_ - Que luz to forte! No, eu no suporto a luz!!! Zaniel protegia os olhos com os braos._

_ Quando a luz cessou, Zaniel baixou o punho e percebeu que o colar que trazia ao redor de seu pescoo estava flutuando e cintilando. Sem que pudesse fazer nada, a jia abandonou-o e foi parar rapidamente na mo esquerda de Athena._

_ - No!!!_

_ooo000ooo000ooo_


	18. Final

_ - Essa a luz da vitria. Saori sorriu levemente, observando a preciosidade em sua mo._

_ Zaniel, desesperado, ergueu-se no ar e partiu velozmente na direo de Athena para derrub-la com um soco, mas foi detido por um poderoso ataque de Saga de Gmeos, que pusera-se entre a deusa e o demnio._

_ - Abandone este corpo que no lhe pertence e volte para seu mundo, Zaniel! Saori jogou o colar para o ar. Imediatamente aps faz-lo, disparou de seu bculo um raio dourado de Cosmo, que atingiu o centro da jia._

_ A antiga rachadura existente naquela jia voltou a existir, mas acabaram por surgir outras duas rachaduras em suas laterais. Todas partiram-se por completo, dividindo a jia em quatro partes quase iguais._

_ Um intenso brilho arroxeado partiu dos fragmentos, fazendo uma grande ventania surgir, parecendo sugar tudo ao redor. Mas, na realidade, apenas puxava o que restava dos demnios, isto , fumaa negra._

_ Zaniel caiu de joelhos no cho, parecendo sofrer muito. Ao erguer o rosto, arregalou os olhos com o que viu. Mas suas foras logo se extinguiram e ele caiu de bruos, inconsciente, enquanto a alma do demnio abandonava o corpo carnal._

_ O motivo da surpresa do demnio foi a ltima imagem que viu. Athena, de posse de seu bculo dourado, observava Zaniel e o que restava dos demnios desaparecer. Ao lado dela, as Armaduras de Ouro brilhavam muito sob o Sol e o vento movia preguiosamente o cabelo dos Cavaleiros. _

_ E havia tambm... Trs pares de asas em trs corpos semitransparentes. Trs belos homens vestindo tnicas estavam flutuando pouco acima do cho, frente de Athena. Suas longas asas no se moviam e seus olhos, da cor do cu, continham um brilho como o das estrelas._

_ Toda a fumaa que antes constituam os demnios desapareceu. Os minsculos fragmentos da antiga jia voaram at os homens alados, desaparecendo sobre suas mos._

_ - Est terminado, Athena. - disse o homem do meio, cuja voz assemelhava-se gua cristalina._

_ooo000ooo_

_ - Eu realmente no me lembro de nada. o chefe dos arquelogos dizia, espantado, para um dos jovens que trabalhava sob suas ordens._

_ Distante do stio arqueolgico, Miro e Saga conversavam, sentados no topo da pirmide de Quops, observando a paisagem._

_ - Ainda no me disse como descobriu sobre a jia que estava em poder de Zaniel, Miro. Saga cutucou o amigo com suas palavras._

_ - Ah, sim... A jia... Bem... Ela, ahn... Miro gaguejava, embaraado._

_ - No precisa me dizer nada, se no quiser. Saga sorriu, compreensivo._

_ - ... melhor assim. Miro retribuiu o sorriso, sem graa, e acrescentou mentalmente, olhando para o cu azul "_Espero que, seja l onde estiver, esteja em paz e feliz ao lado de seu eterno amado, Zieel._"_


End file.
